


If We Have Each Other

by orphan_account



Series: If We Have Each Other [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Makes Puns, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Just Friends, Master Fu Ships It (Miraculous Ladybug), Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Obsession, Plagg Is So Done, Plagg Loves Cheese, Tikki Is So Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Losing a loved one is hard, but loosing yourself is harder.Adrien struggles deeply with the loss of his loved ones, but with Marinette on his side, how can he fail?





	If We Have Each Other

**Author's Note:**

> This series is inspired by the song If We Have Each Other by Alec Benjamin. Please go check it out because it's amazing! :)

If We Have Each Other: Chapter 1

“Hey LB, can I ask you something?” Chat Noir asked with a melancholic expression. Determined to boost his mood, Ladybug decided to take a lighter approach on her response. 

“Of course, silly kitty. You don’t have to ask permission,” Ladybug retorted, adding a playful wink to lighten the mood.

Chat Noir laughed casually, but to Ladybug’s disappointment he was still wearing the same unhappy expression that she was starting to severely dislike. He stop laughing and suddenly switched his entire persona to one of complete seriousness in a matter of mere seconds. 

“Would you ever consider revealing your identity to me?” Chat Noir inquired, silence engulfing the pair. Ladybug answered without hesitation, “yes, I would.” Her answer was quiet and meek, yet confident and formidable enough to break all forms of stillness that encompassed them. She continued with her response, Chat beginning to observe every detail of her demeanor. 

Everything about Ladybug seemed very familiar – the way her mouth moved when she was rambling, her dark midnight blue hair and the way it basks in both the sunlight and moonlight, her bluebell eyes lighting up when she was talking about her favorite things; he was positive he knew her from somewhere outside the suit. 

By the time Chat snapped out of his trance-like state, Ladybug was still going on about revealing each other’s identities. He replied with a “huh?” to show that he was still listening and willing to give her his full attention.

Ladybug soon realized she was rambling and blushed, candidly apologizing. They both brushed it off and she began to finish her reasoning.

“I’ve never been afraid of Hawkmoth finding out our identities, and I think that we would be able to create a whole new level of trust if we did. 

Plus, I’ve always wanted to know who the dashing cat under the mask is,” Ladybug said jokingly, nudging Chat Noir’s arm. They both chuckled at her sad joke, easing the still lingering awkwardness. 

The two chatted for a while, and after they finished their small talk they said goodbye and parted ways.

-

Adrien was determined to figure out Ladybug’s identity.

The sense of familiarity he had felt just earlier seemed to completely consume his mind and thoughts.

Scouring the Ladyblog and internet theories, Adrien began piecing together every clue he could find. As he started to make a list of her characteristics, he received a text. 

Adrien had completely forgotten about his predetermined agreement with Nino. Though he wanted to continue searching, he knew his friends were just as important. Adrien quickly transformed and set off to meet his friends.


End file.
